


Won’t You Come In?

by sockmin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockmin/pseuds/sockmin





	Won’t You Come In?

Won’t you come in?

I’ve got cookies  
sugar and spice and everything nice,  
isn’t that right?

sugar  
spice  
everything   
nice.

just like you, my darling

Won’t you come in?

I’ve got dolls  
all the little animals   
don’t you adore them?

foxes  
kitties  
and of course  
the bunny

I know she’s your favourite, my darling

Won’t you come in?

I’ve got some company  
here with me  
but new arrivals are  
always  
always   
welcome  
aren’t you glad?

I’m afraid I get  
rather lonely   
it’s the forest, you know  
it’s lovely to have you

Just hang around for... how about forever, my darling? 

How about that?

Won’t you come in now? 

Won’t you come in?


End file.
